1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a chair and, more particularly, to a control device having a collapsible operating handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan patent publication no. 283907 discloses a chair back adjustment structure. According to this design, the chair comprises a seat frame supporting a seat, a back coupled to the seat by coupling means, an actuation cylinder installed in the seat, and a rotary control bar for rotation by the user to drive the actuation cylinder to tilt the back relative to the seat. According to this design, the rotary control bar has two ends respectively protruding over the two opposite lateral sides of the chair at a distance. During packing or delivery, the rotary control bar may be broken or damaged easily. Further, the protruding part of the rotary control bar greatly increases the packing size of the chair for delivery.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adjustment control device that eliminates the aforesaid problem.